Allied Personnel in the Cerberus System
Allied armed forces in the Cerberus System appeared, when Cruiser Squadron 18 senior staff POWs escaped from PNS Tepes and destroyed it. It resulted with them seizing Hades planetary prison and freeing the prisoners there, creating the Elysian Space Navy and the biggest prison escape in history. Initial resorces Allied CruRon 18 senior personnel Senior personnel of the CruRon 18 was captured on Oct 23, 1911 PD, when HMS Prince Adrian was defeated in the Adler System. They were accompanied during their escape from the StateSec vessel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] by Commander Warner Caslet, former operation officer at the Barnett System Defense staff, liaison officer to the captured CruRon 18 personnel on PNS Tepes. * Commodore Honor Harrington with her treecat companion Nimitz, RMN, CO, CruRon 18 - after seizing Camp Charon she acted as a Fleet Admiral in the Grayson Space Navy servicerefered as Fleet Admiral in fact - "she wore the blue-on-blue of Grayson, with the five six-pointed stars of her current Grayson rank" CruRon 18 staff # Commander Andreas Venizelos, RMN, chief of staff, K.I.A. on PNS Tepes # Lieutenant Commander Marcia McGinley, GSN, operations officer, K.I.A. on PNS Tepes # Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine, RMN, EW officer # Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, Erewhon Navy, astronavigation officer # Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, GSN, intelligence officer # Ensign Carson Clinkscales, GSN, flag lieutenant HMS Prince Adrian company # Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, - Commanding Officer # Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - Tactical Officer # Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene - Astronavigation Officer # Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko - Communications Officer # Surgeon Lieutenant Enrico Walker – Chief Medical Officer, K.I.A. on PNS Tepes # Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher - CIC senior noncom # Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda Barstow - Chief of the Boat Bay Two # Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson - senior environmental technician # Senior Chief Petty Officer Harris - helmsman, K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Halburton - K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon. :All of them were members of the RMN. [[GNS Jason Alvarez|GNS Jason Alvarez]] company # Commander Solomon Marchant, GSN, XO # Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya, RMN, Chief Medical Officer # Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness, RMN, pinnace flight engineer, CruRon 18 staff servicealways toghther with Scotty Tremaine Harrington Steadholder's Own Guard (Grayson Army) # Major (Colonel) Andrew LaFollet # (Lieutenant) James Candless, K.I.A. on PNS Tepes # (Lieutenant) Robert Whitman, K.I.A. on PNS Tepes Prisoners from Hades There were 6.800 Allied prisoners of war, including some Marines. Moreover there were over 175 thousands of collaborative prisoners on Hades. Most of them were members of the dozens of armed forces or resistance movements of states annexed by the People's Republic of Haven. Only a minor part of which was transported on Styx and employed there or at the Elysian Space Navy. Known armed forces, that members of were incarcerated in Hades were: # Armed forces of Tambourine # Pegasus System Navy - defeated c.a. 1845 P.D., # Gaston Space Navy and Gaston Marines - defeated c.a. 1855 P.D., # Sarawak System Navy - defeated c.a. 1870 P.D., # San Martin Navy - defeated in 1880 P.D., # Alto Verde Navy - in 1886 P.D., # Lowell Space Navy, # Jameston System Navy, # Royal Manticoran Navy and Royal Manticoran Marine Corps, # Grayson Space Navy. Infernoites There were incarcerated 612 most dangerous inmates in the Camp Inferno, when escapee from PNS Tepes got there. It was purely military camp, but there were no allied POWs sent. Known inmates from Inferno were: * Commodore Jesus Ramirez, from former San Martin Navy, Commanding Officer of Camp Inferno, * Captain Harriet Benson, from former Pegasus System Navy, Executive Officer of Camp Inferno, * Commander Albert Hurst, from former Helmsport Navy, * Lieutenant Stephenson, from former Lowell Space Navy, appointed as Commodore Harrington's assistant, not referred to after assault on Camp Charon, * Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, from former Gaston Marinesthe Gaston Navy ship Dague Marine complement, the chief tailor, * Lieutenant Dessouix' two assistant tailors, * The 'flax' provider, revealed as Havenite spy, left at Inferno. Inmates from other camps Notable non-Inferno prisoners were: * Rear Admiral Harold Styles, RMN, CO of the picket squadron destroyed in 1905 PD in the Yalta System, * Commodore Gaston Simmons, from former Jameston System Navy, * Captain Cynthia Gonsalves, from former Alto Verdan Navy, * Commander Susan Phillips, from former Sarawak System Navy, * Commander Albert Hurst, from former Helmsport Navy, * Lieutenant Commander Roberta Ellis, RMN, CO of destroyer [[HMS Plain Song|HMS Plain Song]], one of short time POWs,Very likely the senior or one of few senior allied officers in Hades, except Rear Admiral Styles. * Wayne Alexander, Havenite civilian spacecraft design specialist, employed as machinist very likely, (HH9) * a couple of dozens Manticoran POWs from Captain Benson's camp, captured in 1905 PD, * some junior officers of the Gaston Marines, besides Lieutenant Dessouix.NCOs? There were also group of prisoners of uncertain origin, not mentioned in connection with Camp Inferno and very likely not a member of the Manticoran Alliance armed forces (assigned to Charon Control mainly), like: * Commander Alyson Inch, assigned to ENS Farnese as chief engineer, * Commander Ushakovna, assigned to Charon Control, * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries, assigned to Charon Control, * Major Chezno, assigned to ENS Farnese, (HH9) * Petty Officer Alwyn, assigned to Charon Control. Inmates freed from PNS Krashnark The POWs being delivered by [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] were captured during Operation Icarus. They served in the Zanzibar System Defence and the Alizon System Defence. It was at least 36 people * RMN: 3 (more than couple), including Commander Aispan * Alizon Navy: 3 (more than couple) * GSN: 20 (20-30) * Zanzibaran Navy: 15 * Erewhon Navy: 3 (handful) * killed: 8 The maximum number of that POWs was limited by Mars-class unit space capability and three shuttles capability (lowered due to POWs transportation purposes, minus place for at least 45-50 armored troopers of boarding party and unknown number of prize crew). While number of allied personnel increased from 3.200 before Krashnark's arrival, to 6.800 finally, very likely Krashnark transported hundreds of POWs, rather than tens. , including: * members of the Royal Manticoran Navy, eg. Commander Victor Ainspan, Commanding Officer of light cruiser [[HMS Adonai|HMS Adonai]], senior Alliance officer on PNS Krashnark and the only warship commander there, * 20 to 30 members of the Grayson Space Navy, * 15 members of the Zanzibaran Navy, * members of the Alizon Navy, * a handful of crews from the Erewhon Navy. Employed personnel Senior officers Admiral Harrington didn't established her regular staff. However she organized common meetings with all officers in charge with crucial branches and their deputies. The senior officers in the Cerberus System were: * Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - de facto Executive Officer, charged with naval duties later, * Rear Admiral Harold Styles - Commanding Officer of the personnel branch, later arrested for insubordination when [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] was seized, * Commander Cynthia Gonsalves - second in command in the personnel branch, joined when the military tribunal was disbanded, later - Commanding Officer of the personnel branch, Commanding Officer of the first evacuation flight and skipper on [[ENS Sabine|ENS Sabine]], * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - Commanding Officer of the Camp Charon, charged with naval duties later, * Captain Harriet Benson - Executive Officer of the Camp Charon, charged with naval duties later, * Commodore Gaston Simmons - Commanding Officer on Hades - he replaced Commodore Ramirez and Rear Admiral Styles, * Commander Solomon Marchant - responsible for security flights, member of computer attack team, charged with naval duties later, * Commander Warner Caslet - Admiral Harrington's assistant, in charge with Havenite communications procedure, employed on ENS Farnese later. Camp Charon After successful assault on Camp Charon Infernoites took direct command there and for short time they staffed all branches there. Known and possible positions were: * Commanding Officer - Commodore Jesus Ramirez, * Executive Officer - Captain Harriet Benson, * officers responsible for low level recon flights - Commander Marchant and Lieutenant Commander Metcalf. The exact number of anti-Havenite personnel employed in Camp Charon is not certain. There were c.a. 1500 StateSec personnel stationed earlier. Security detail There were some Royal Manticoran Marine Corps members incarcerated on HadesBefore the ESN was created some marines were chosen by Major Andrew LaFollet to assist him with Steadholder Harrington's personal protection, but the only steadholder Harrington's personal armsman present in Admiral White Haven's pinnace was Major LaFollet. ( ) as well as some junior officers of the Gaston Marines. Probably the first Commanding Officer of a security detail became Lieutenant Henri Dessouix.Besides his taylor's duties. Marine or ground forces officers, senior to major rank, were not mentioned.Major Chezno, the senior officer of marine detachment on ENS "Farnese" appeared. Before the Elysian Space Navy was created [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] and [[PNS Bacchante|PNS Bacchante]] were boarded by at least a platoon of armoured troops from Hades.With 1500 StateSec personnel of Camp Charon there would be SSGF battalion with its integral armoured company stationed. Computer attack team Just after seizing Camp Charon a team responsible for retrieving data from StateSec databases was organized, including: * Commander Solomon Marchant, * Lieutenant Commander Prescot Tremaine, * Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, * Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, * Master Chief Gianna Ascher, * Senior Chief Horace Harkness. Charon Control Until the Elysian Space Navy was finally developed Charon Control was crewed by allied and non-allied personnel together. In October 1913 PD it was very likely the majority were non-allied volunteers. It seems it was a good place of quasi-naval employment for outdated non-allied naval personnel. The number of Charon Control's personnel is unknown. Charon Control was also supported by: * Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness, as Chief Cybernetist in Hades, supported by two electronics technicians as well, * Commander Warner Caslet, who possessed the best experience with Havenite communications procedures. Medical branch Head - Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya. Food production There were circa four hundred of agriculture laborers on Styx.Almost five hundreds slaves, including sexual slaves. Personnel branch * Rear Admiral Harold Styles - Commanding Officer, * Commander Cynthia Gonsalves - second in command, the next Commanding Officer. Naval branch There were 6,800 Allied personnel assigned to the Elysian Space Navy and over two thousand of non-Allied personnel there. :See: Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy Military tribunal Members of the Military Tribunal on Hades were Captain McKeon and three other non-allied officers, assigned later to other tasks. The tribunal required some bureaucratic support also. Harrington Guard Before the ESN was created some marines were chosen by Major Andrew LaFollet to assist him with Steadholder Harrington's personal protection - they were members of the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps very likely.The only steadholder Harrington's personal armsman in Admiral White Haven's pinnace was Major LaFollet. (HH9) References Category:Elysian Space Navy Category:Military